1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating and humidifying device, particularly to a heating and humidifying device by which the humidity in the ambient air can be raised and the temperature in the ambient can be increased rapidly.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Usually, regional climate on the earth is influenced by some factors such as the latitude of the geological location and the ocean proximity, such that some regions belong to continental climate, some oceanic climate, some very hot all year around, and some very cool all year long. However, most of regions have four seasons, some regions with longer summer while some regions with longer winter in distinction.
Generally, the winter in continental climate region is characterized by its bitter cold and dryness which contributes to the symptom of dry skin even skin cracking, and makes people feel uncomfortable. How to increase the room temperature and humidity in winter has been becoming a big issue all the time.
In view of the above fact, the inventor of the present invention provides a novel heating and humidifying device according to the abundant professional knowledge accumulated and practical manufacturing experience in the relevant field, so that a solution for the above problem can be highly expected.